


He could become my little problem

by becka



Category: Clean Bandit (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Touring, Unhealthy Relationships, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil has never met Olly's boyfriend, but he already doesn't like him. (Getting together fic set during Clean Bandit and Years & Years' 2014 UK tour.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He could become my little problem

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Lucy](http://psycholinguistic.tumblr.com/) and [Julia](http://fiddleyoumust.tumblr.com/) for reading and encouraging this story. <3
> 
> Title from Nicki Minaj, "Va Va Voom".

Neil doesn’t like Olly’s boyfriend. He barely knows Olly, but he knows he’d like to, and he’s never met Olly’s boyfriend, but it’s clear that the reasons for that are not good ones. When he wrangles an invitation to dinner with Elaine and Olly’s band, she tells him, “He’s got a boyfriend, you know.”

“Yeah?” says Neil nonchalantly. “What’s his type then?”

“No idea,” she says. “He won’t introduce him. He just gets calls sometimes and has to go suddenly, and he says, ‘My boyfriend’s waiting.’”

“That sounds more like a drug deal than a boyfriend,” Neil replies. “He just leaves?”

“Yeah, it’s a bit weird.”

Neil was nearly a spy once, so he decides he can get a bit more information on the “Olly has a boyfriend” front. “You think he’ll come to dinner though, boyfriend or no boyfriend?”

She gives him a long, critical look that sees right to his most selfish intentions, but she says, “Yeah, he’s brilliant before he gets dragged away.”

Neil smiles. “I never doubted that.”

 

Neil and Olly get on so well it’s almost unreal, and it feels as though they’re the only people in the room once they start talking properly. It doesn’t hurt that Olly hasn’t so much as mentioned his boyfriend in the last 45 minutes, as though everything Elaine told him might just be out of date. Neil keeps careful track of the conversational ebbs and flows, and every time he meets Olly’s eyes, his smile gets a little wider. 

They’ve got as far as the main courses at dinner when Olly’s phone buzzes and he looks down at it in his lap. Immediately, his whole body changes, his shoulders slumping slightly and a frown settling between his eyes. “Bad news?” Neil asks, and Olly looks up at him in surprise, as though he doesn’t even realize what his face is doing.

“Nothing like that,” says Olly. “I just, well, my boyfriend’s asked me to go somewhere else, so I guess I’ll have to leave early.”

“Can’t your boyfriend come down here instead?” Neil asks, and Olly’s expression turns sheepish.

“He’s not so much the type to join in things, or, like, go places I’ve asked him to. That’s just not really…” He trails off, and Neil tries to ease the pure skepticism off his face.

“What type is he, then?” Neil asks, keeping his voice light.

“The type I’m willing to leave dinner for,” Olly replies. He doesn’t exactly ignore Neil after that, but he inserts himself in the conversation Emre’s having on his other side. Grace looks up from chatting with Elaine and gives Neil a googly eyed look that says she’s probably been eavesdropping.

In the cab back to Neil’s, Grace waits a polite amount of time before diving in with, “So do we think Olly’s boyfriend exists? Or does he have some anxiety thing he’s making excuses for?”

“Anxiety doesn’t text. I think his boyfriend is just a prick.”

“That’s in part because you’d like to be pricking him, yeah?”

“Secondary,” says Neil bluntly. “He just looked so defeated. Why date someone if they won’t even come out with your extremely good looking friends?”

“Maybe he’s intimidated by how good looking Olly’s friends are. He’s heard the heartthrob violinist from Clean Bandit is looking to practice his fingering with a new bow.”

Neil cracks a smile, but he can’t stop thinking about Olly, worrying over the man who clearly holds so much importance in his life but won’t meet his friends.

 

Neil barely sees the Years & Years boys in the run-up to the tour, which is a bit counterintuitive. They throw themselves into rehearsing, even though they know everything off by heart, and then they’re in America playing to audiences who may only know “Rather Be”, but they dance to everything else anyway. Neil thinks about Olly while he’s gone, texts him a few pictures to show how low-key and cool he can be, and occasionally Olly even texts back. In Neil’s head there’s a countdown, rolling on towards October.

They all meet up the night before the tour kicks off for a meal and a catch-up, and Neil slides into the seat next to Olly’s, charmed by his grin all over again.

“How was America?” asks Olly.

“Good, yeah. I’m sure you’ll be headed there soon enough.”

“In the spring maybe. But we’ve got an autumn tour with some other UK band first. Real divas, I heard.” He leans into Neil a little as he says it, until their shoulders nearly touch, and Neil wants to close that last inch between them, snuggle Olly to his side. He’d like to have permission to do that.

He just smiles instead. “Very demanding, those classically trained types.”

“Exactly,” says Olly. “I was only discovered singing in the shower. It’s quite intimidating.”

Before Neil can unpack that, figure out if Olly means it, even a little, a waiter appears at the other end of the table to take their orders, and they both turn to the untouched menus in front of them.

“Are you really just having chips?” Neil asks when the waiter has gone.

Olly gives a sad little shrug. “Bit short on vegan options.”

Neil cringes. Grace had chosen the restaurant based on a local friend’s recommendation, and none of them even thought to ask about dietary restrictions. “God, I’m sorry. We are divas, after all. Can I take you for some proper food after this?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“But I’d like to,” says Neil, holding Olly’s eye for one daring moment too long. He waits for the start of Olly’s smile, the telltale curve at the corners of his mouth, before he looks away.

“That’d be nice, thanks.”

It’s not a date, googling for late-night vegan-friendly takeaways in Newcastle, but it’s the first time he and Olly have been actually alone together. Grace had asked if she could come along, then abruptly remembered she needed to phone her mum when Neil raised his eyebrows.

They take a cab to Chinatown and Neil pays for Olly’s stir-fried tofu and spring rolls with a haughty “I’m the headliner, I can afford it.” Olly laughs and lets him.

He doesn’t precisely mean to follow Olly back to his hotel room, but they’re just walking along the corridor chatting, and then there Neil is, in the door. Mikey and Emre are in the room adjacent and Neil can hear the TV going as Olly balances the takeaway container on his knee. “I’m sorry for just being a pig right now,” Olly says. “I think I forgot to eat today.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” They’d all had to come up from London today, and he understands how regular meals get lost whilst traveling. “Touring makes pigs of us all.”

“Tour doesn’t start until tomorrow, technically.”

“We’re all here now. One big happy Clean Years family.”

“Not Years Bandit? We could steal time.”

“What would we do with it once we had it?” Neil swears it didn’t sound so much like flirting inside his head.

But Olly just smiles and twirls his fork. “Waste it getting takeaway, probably.”

“Is your boyfriend coming for any of the shows?” Neil asks, maybe too abruptly from the way Olly’s mouth tightens.

“Probably not. He’s not really into our music very much.”

“His loss,” says Neil.

Olly shrugs one delicate shoulder and stabs at his tofu. “What about you? Boyfriend coming?”

“No boyfriend,” replies Neil.

Olly looks up from under his eyelashes, and Neil very carefully doesn’t react. “That’s a bit hard to believe,” says Olly.

“Sometimes you need to wait for the right person. And on tour it’s tough, being away. I’m sure you know.”

Olly nods, but he’s obviously uncomfortable with this thread of conversation. Neil has so many prying questions on the tip of his tongue, but he leaves them be. “How’s the food?”

“Just what I needed. Thanks again. This was really nice of you.”

“It was no trouble. We’re tour family now.”

Once Olly’s finished eating, Neil runs out of reasonable excuses to hang around in Olly’s room. He still wants to kiss him, and badly, but that’s not reasonable under the circumstances. Neil takes himself to bed and doesn’t get off to thoughts of Olly’s mouth, which is all he can ask for. It’s not clear how he’s going to survive the rest of the tour though.

 

In Manchester Olly catches Neil watching him dance on stage and his eyes light up as though somehow that was exactly what he wanted. Olly swings his hips in the closest thing to a mating dance Neil has possibly ever seen, and Neil’s mouth goes dry as their eyes catch and hold in the moment before the start of the next verse. Olly has a boyfriend, but he’s not acting like Neil hasn’t got a shot.

Neil’s still stood side of stage ogling him as they finish their last song, and Olly brushes past him in a wave of sweaty hair and flushed skin. “I warmed them up for you,” says Olly, leaning in close to Neil’s ear as the clapping on the floor subsides. His breath is hot, and the words make Neil’s belly squirm with unsubtle want. Everything might be innuendo with Olly. Although Neil gets his concentration back and plays through their set just fine, his eyes keep darting to the side of the stage, where Olly is swaying by himself. He looks so good like that, and Neil needs to know as soon as possible whether there’s intent behind it. 

Olly touches his arm as he comes off stage, squeezing just below his elbow. “Do you want to go back to the hotel?” he asks, biting his lip at his own boldness.

“I think we’re all going back to the hotel,” Neil replies. There are roadies swarming out to collect the equipment, and they’re not far enough backstage that the murmur of the departing crowd isn’t audible.

“Don’t be coy,” says Olly, and his eyes are burning, scaling Neil’s body until they meet his again. “Do you want to?”

“Obviously,” says Neil.

Neil itches with impatience as he watches the rest of his band dawdling in the green room. There are two hired cars outside for the lot of them, and if Neil thought he could just get a cab, he would, but the street is full of fans cramming into every available vehicle. When they finally get into a car, it’s with Emre, Jack, and Grace, all of whom must see the way Olly’s hand settles on his thigh, Olly’s fingers stroking along his inseam. Neil is torn between absolute bliss and creeping uncertainty. Olly has a boyfriend. Everyone in the car knows Olly has a boyfriend.

Neil’s got a single room tonight, and Olly follows him so closely that if Neil turned they’d be chest to chest. Olly has the good manners to wait until they’re through the door before he nuzzles into the back of Neil’s neck. Neil takes a deep breath and turns his head, and Olly presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. There’s something so sweet and hopeful in the lift of his eyebrows, and it makes him look even younger, like Neil should look out for him.

“Is this alright?” Neil asks, a hand at Olly’s waist scooping him into Neil’s side until they’re nestled together like a romance novel cover.

Olly smiles a little lip-bitey smile. “Pretty good.”

“But is it alright with your boyfriend?”

Olly’s smile falters a little. “He isn’t the type to ask,” says Olly carefully. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

Neil hates to let him go, but he does it, although Olly hovers close by. “I don’t know. You’re really… You’re wonderful, and hot, and I want you, but not enough to be a dirty secret.”

There’s a moment of absolute stillness, and then Olly darts back out the door so fast Neil nearly misses the devastated expression on his face as it closes.

 

Grace expects dirty details over the hotel’s continental breakfast the next morning.

“Nothing happened,” Neil tells her. He doesn’t understand why Olly left the way he did, but it feels like something he shouldn’t talk about yet.

They don’t talk at the hotel, and Olly sticks to his own bandmates for the drive to Sheffield. Even at the venue, they slide past each other as though they’re strangers. Neil watches Years and Years’ set from the side of the stage, but Olly doesn’t even glance his way, and maybe that’s what gives Neil the chance to really listen to Olly’s lyrics for the first time.

It’s not that Neil hasn’t heard these songs every night for nearly a week, but he hasn’t thought much about what they were actually saying. And what they’re saying is clear as day now that he’s paying attention: Olly has let himself be hurt over and over again by men who loved him less than he loved them.

He waits until the show’s over and they’re gathering their things in the green room before he puts a hand on Olly’s elbow and says, “Can we talk?”

He expects Olly to flinch or stiffen or react in some other way, but he just turns dead-eyed and says, “It’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Neil insists, and Mikey brushes past on Olly’s other side, like he’s there for backup. “Please.”

They end up stood in an alley behind a skip, Olly staring at a cigarette. “Look,” he says, before Neil can apologize. “I respect you for it, if that’s what you’re worried about. You don’t have to justify it. You don’t settle, and that’s great. That’s, like, admirable.”

“I’m sorry,” says Neil. “I didn’t think about how it sounded.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He takes a drag off his cigarette, stares at it again. “I can’t expect someone who looks like you to have my low standards. It was stupid.”

“It wasn’t stupid.”

“I just liked the way you looked at me. I thought, I want to get off with someone who looks at me like that. And I didn’t think past that. Let’s not let it fuck up the tour, okay? Seriously, this is huge for us, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“Never,” says Neil emphatically. “You’re great on stage. You’re a great musician, regardless of anything else.” He lets the silence sit for a second, street noise rumbling in the background. “Why are you with him if he treats you the way it sounds in your songs?”

Olly shakes his head. “You don’t write songs about when it’s fine. You write songs when you’re sat at a bus stop in the rain at two in the morning because his partner came home unexpectedly and you had to make a quick exit with rope burns on your wrists. The rope burns weren’t the problem,” Olly adds immediately, and Neil can’t help picturing Olly laid out long and lean in his bed, wrists lashed together above his head.

“Don’t you ever write songs when it’s better than fine though? When you’re really happy?”

“When I’m really happy, my hands are usually too occupied for writing.”

Neil doesn’t know what to say to that. Olly drops the end of his cigarette, scrapes it out with his toe.

“You wouldn’t be my dirty secret, for what it’s worth,” he says more quietly. “I’m already his dirty secret, so I think it cancels out.”

Neil wants to say that Olly shouldn’t be anyone’s secret, but he recognizes he’s been given a chance and he doesn’t want to waste it arguing. “Are you sharing a room tonight? Grace is in with me, and she’ll want a favor if I make her share with Elisabeth. Grace’s favors are always awful.”

Olly grins. “I’ll ask the boys to swap. They’ll know it’s for a good cause.”

Neil takes his hand in the hotel lobby this time, laying blatant claim, and as soon as the door to Olly’s hotel room shuts, they’re kissing, Olly’s hands digging into Neil’s shoulders like he wants to climb him. Olly’s mouth is soft and hot and opens so easily, and Neil cups a hand around his jaw as he nibbles at Olly’s lip with his teeth. Olly likes that, shivering forward into him, but he likes to bite back as well, pulling at Neil’s lower lip like some small, fierce animal, leaning up into him for a better angle. Neil presses him back against the wall, curling a hand around one of Olly’s skinny thighs until Olly gets the idea and lets Neil hoist him up, his legs folding around Neil’s waist.  
In   
Olly’s breath is loud in Neil’s ear as Neil gets him settled, braced against the wall so they’re just on eye level. Olly’s pupils are blown and his mouth is pink and wet, and Neil wants to do everything to him. He tucks his face into the side of Olly’s neck, mouths at the sweat-slick stretch of skin along the tendon and then uses his teeth, just gently, testing the waters. Olly gasps and tilts his head, and Neil takes the opportunity to suck a bruise there, marking Olly’s pale skin.

“Can you fuck me like this?” The words tumble out of Olly’s mouth like they’re almost unexpected, and his eyelashes flutter down coyly. “It feels like you could.”

Neil’s hands tense on Olly’s thighs, and he shudders out a breath. Olly isn’t exactly light, but the weight of him is manageable, and Neil has gravity working with him like this. Get their trousers off and he could slide Olly right down on his dick. He wants that sharply, hitches his hips against Olly’s and imagines the tight heat of his arse. He loves that Olly suggested it, the smug smile on his face now that says he knows exactly the direction Neil’s thoughts are taking. “Do you want me to?” Neil asks, spreading his fingers a bit until he’s cupping the curve of Olly’s arse.

“Yeah,” says Olly, eyelashes fluttering shyly again.

An hour ago they were squabbling in an alley about Olly’s boyfriend, and now all Neil wants is to make Olly forget him completely. Neil has to let Olly down to get his clothes off, and he considers just opening his flies, stripping off Olly’s trousers, just enough to get at Olly’s arse, but they have time for so much more than that. He tugs Olly’s t-shirt up and Olly lifts his arms so Neil can peel it off. It tousles his hair, and Olly pats at it self-consciously. He’s pale and boyishly slim, and Neil bends to mouth at one of his hard nipples before he can second-guess the urge. Olly’s hands flutter and clench, and he moans softly.

“You like that, don’t you, babe?” Neil says, kissing his panting mouth again, thumbing at the wet little point of his nipple.

Olly makes a dreamy little noise and leans into him, pliant and warm. They kiss for a long moment before Olly goes for Neil’s flies. “I like this too,” says Olly with a smirk, palming over Neil’s cock in his briefs.

They watch each other with hot, heavy-lidded eyes, and Neil tries to keep still as Olly feels him out, deft fingers stroking at him. Olly licks his lips, a quick swipe of his tongue, and Neil lets out a shaky breath.

“You can touch me if you want,” Olly says quietly, as though Neil might not want to get his hands all over Olly, as though he hasn’t wanted that every single night. Olly’s loose trousers come off easily, followed by his boxers, and they have to pause so he can kick off his trainers and socks. Then Neil can smooth his hands down the whole stretch of Olly’s sides, down to his narrow hips and the jut of his cock.

Neil avoids touching his cock at first, trailing his thumb back and forth along the cut of Olly’s hip until Olly’s breath catches and Neil’s patience starts to wear thin. He goes to his knees just to get that much closer, breathes in the scent of Olly’s skin and presses his parted lips to the crown of Olly’s cock, letting his tongue run a slow stripe over the slit. Olly’s gasp makes Neil look up, and he finds him wide-eyed and slack-jawed, flush rising in his cheeks. “Don’t come yet,” Olly tells him. “I’ve still got other plans for you.”

He sucks at Olly’s cock, takes the whole length of it in and then pulls back. Olly puts a hand on his cheek, fingertips trailing down over Neil’s working throat, back up again into his hair. Neil cups his hanging balls, rubs a finger back over his arsehole and makes Olly whine and twist his hips, his dick blurting precome over Neil’s waiting tongue. It’s easy to lose himself in it until Olly tugs at his hair and says, “Not yet.”

Neil pulls off and leaves Olly’s cock bobbing wetly in the open air, and Olly makes a sound that’s barely more than a sigh. Neil wonders if maybe he likes to hold himself back, if that’s something they should look deeper into in the future. Neil wants to keep doing this long enough to explore a whole world of possibilities.

Olly is breathing hard by the time Neil stands up to kiss him, and his fingers scrabble at Neil’s shoulders. There are so many things that Neil wasn’t expecting about this, and as he strokes down Olly’s back to grip at the curve of his bum, he wonders how to negotiate the need for condoms and lube. Just Neil’s dry fingertip against his arsehole is making Olly moan and arch into him, and he wants to do more than that. But they’re in Olly’s space. “Babe, if I’m going to fuck you, there are some things I’ll need.”

Olly blinks and refocuses on his face. “In the bathroom. I’ll get it.” He slips away, three steps to the bathroom door and then light spills out blindingly bright. Neil can hear Olly rummaging about, and he takes the chance to catch his breath and strip off the rest of his clothes. He feels ludicrous standing in the pile of their strewn pants when there’s a bed about five feet away, but he wants to give Olly everything he wants.

Olly reappears and looks at him for a long moment, a condom packet and a small unmarked bottle clutched in his hand. His eyes catch on Neil’s cock and then make their way slowly back up to his face. “Well,” he says with a leer, and Neil taps his fingers against his thigh as a wave of self-consciousness ghosts over him. Then Olly presses in close to him again, his face gentling into a smile. Something more than desire shivers in Neil’s belly. “How do you want me?” Olly asks, his mouth a breath away from Neil’s.

Neil remembers Olly’s comments about the rope burns. “Do you like me telling you what to do?” he says, taking the condoms and lube from Olly’s hand. The answer is already obvious in Olly’s face, the slight downward tilt of his head.

“I want to do what you like,” Olly replies.

“You’re already what I like. You don’t have to do anything.” Olly doesn’t move or respond, and Neil will work through that sometime, but for now he kisses the corner of Olly’s mouth and says, “Turn around and put your hands against the wall.”

Olly doesn’t hesitate, resting his forehead against the cool plaster and splaying his fingers wide as he settles his hands at shoulder height. The curve of his spine makes Neil want to kiss every inch of him, and he sets his mouth against the wing of Olly’s shoulder blade for a moment before prying open the cap on the bottle of lube in his hand. Olly tenses slightly under Neil’s mouth as Neil squeezes some down the crack of his arse, smearing it with his fingers. But Olly’s hole flexes to his touch, opening as soon as Neil tests it with a fingertip. Olly pushes smoothly back onto his hand, taking him in to the knuckle.

Neil kisses the nape of his neck. “Look at you, baby,” he whispers into Olly’s skin. “Look how ready you are for me.”

Olly bites his lip as Neil presses a second finger into him, and the little sounds he’s making get higher and more plaintive. His hips are working against Neil’s hand, chasing exactly the touch he wants.

Neil’s three fingers deep in Olly’s arse when he starts to realize he’s got very little real-world experience fucking someone against a wall, and he bites at the lobe of Olly’s ear as he considers the logistics. Olly moans and tips his head back onto Neil’s shoulder, hips moving more quickly, and all Neil wants is to watch him come apart. He just has to work out how.

He pulls his fingers out slowly, keeping a firm hand on Olly’s hip so he can’t push back. “Fuck,” says Olly, fingers clawing against the wall with a squeak.

“Turn around for me, lovely boy,” Neil tells him, with a confidence he doesn’t feel. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Olly gives smooth new meaning to the words “assume the position”, and Neil’s barely got the condom on before he’s sliding his arms around Neil’s neck and hoisting himself up against the wall. His skinny legs go straight round Neil’s waist before he looks up and says, “Like this?” flushed cheeks and kiss-darkened lips making a mess of Neil’s charm and finesse.

“Perfect,” Neil replies. He lets Olly cling as he rubs the head of his cock against Olly’s slick hole, trying to get the angle right. In the end, gravity and Olly give him everything he needs. Olly rocks down and he rocks up, and then he’s in, sliding deep fast and feeling the shocked flutter of Olly’s arsehole all the way down the shaft of his cock. “Perfect,” he says again, cupping Olly’s arse and squeezing gently. Olly’s knees tighten at his sides, and Olly makes a shaky little animal sound, not quite a whimper, as Neil tries to find leverage to thrust.

He works his hips a bit, gripping tighter to the curve of Olly’s bum as he presses Olly harder against the wall. Olly’s lips part, and Neil kisses him hungrily, keeping his eyes open long enough to watch Olly’s flutter shut. When he bends his knees to shift the angle, he can bounce Olly on his dick a bit, and that helps, but it’s still awkward. Olly is slick and tight around him, opening up so easily, and Neil’s brain is tangled up in geometry.

And then Olly gives a little twist of his hips and Neil slips out of him completely. They share a shocked gasp, and then Olly laughs, a delightful, unexpected sound. Neil fumbles one hand down around his dick, the other spread under Olly’s thigh to take some of his weight. “I thought this would be sexier,” he admits, tucking the head of his cock back into the spread of Olly’s bum and letting Olly wriggle down onto him.

“It’s so sexy,” says Olly, and the way he bites his lip says he’s not even taking the piss. He tilts his head back into the wall as he settles Neil inside him again, and his dick is flushed and hard in the tight space between their bodies. Neil wants to touch him because Olly’s clinging too tight to touch himself, but he feels off-balance as he reaches for Olly’s dick, worried that he might slip out again with a single wrong movement. “We can stop,” Olly says suddenly, and Neil’s eyes flick up to meet his. He’s had sex that ended with mud in his hair and burrs in his shorts, but this is far more awkward.

“I’m sorry,” says Neil.

“You just seem not so into it. That’s alright. We can just…” He slides off Neil’s dick and gets his feet back on the floor with enviable grace. He looks at the tangle of their clothes. The thought rumbles through Neil’s brain that maybe Olly thinks he’s done something wrong.

“Can I just fuck you in a bed?” Neil asks, sliding a hand over Olly’s hip before Olly can get away. “I swear I’m sexier in a bed.” If they stand here much longer, someone’s going to lose their erection and they’ll have to start over or quit, which is everything Neil doesn’t want. “I’ll even carry you to the bed. Sexily.”

Olly laughs, brief and surprised, and looks up from under his eyelashes. “Alright.”

Neil scoops him up bridal style, which Olly clearly wasn’t expecting, and when Neil lays him out on top of the duvet, Olly goes flushed and shy, tucking his head down into his shoulder. His legs open easily though, so he’s bent nearly in half without Neil even asking. Neil can kiss him while he guides himself back into Olly’s arse, and he’s so in his element like this, pulling Olly down onto his cock as he starts to thrust. The awkwardness dissipates completely. Olly cries out as Neil fucks into him this time, rocking into every deep stroke, one hand fluttering on his belly like he wants to touch himself but isn’t sure it’s allowed. Neil isn’t sure it’s allowed either.

He kisses Olly’s open mouth, biting into the soft pink of his lower lip, sucking at his tongue. “Will you come like this?” Neil asks. “Will you come for me while I fuck you, baby?”

Olly gives a choked gasp, and the hand on his belly clenches into a fist. He wobbles his head from side to side, effort creasing his brow. Neil covers his dick with one hand, light pressure over the shaft, a brush of fingertips over the tip where he’s starting to leak. Olly’s arsehole tightens on his cock, and Neil kisses him again, murmurs praise into his mouth as he fucks slowly into him. 

Neil hitches one of Olly’s legs up over his shoulder, spreading him wider open for the next deep thrust. Olly moans out loud then, like something pent up freeing itself from his chest, and Neil presses down a little on the base of his cock, gives him something to grind up into. He takes a gulping breath as he starts to come, and Neil watches the shudders working through him, long streaks of come slapping his pale belly.

“So pretty,” Neil says as Olly goes lax beneath him, letting Neil set his own pace as he chases down orgasm. Olly’s eyes are closed to little slits, and his mouth is curved into a smug smile the moment before Neil kisses him. He works into Olly’s arse in brief little thrusts, slick pressure surrounding him as he comes.

Neil pulls out and ties off the condom, looking around for a bin. “Floor’s alright,” says Olly sleepily. “We’re rockstars, aren’t we?”

But Neil ventures into the bathroom to chuck it, coming back with a wet flannel to find Olly idly rubbing two fingers over the mess of his hole. “You’re too much,” Neil tells him, and Olly ducks his head into his shoulder but doesn’t stop touching himself. He lays the flannel across Olly’s belly, then slides it down between his legs so their fingers tangle together.

“Did you want to stay?” Olly asks.

Neil glances at the other bed in the room. “I don’t want to traumatize your bandmates.”

“They’re sharing down the hall. So I could have this. If you wanted.” Olly looks ready to be rejected, and Neil wants to wring the neck of every stupid man who’s ever hurt him. Including the boyfriend who can’t be arsed to see him on tour.

“I’d like that a lot,” says Neil.

It’s been months since he had a proper cuddle after sex, and the way Olly tucks his head under Neil’s chin makes him feel protective and warm. He settles a hand on Olly’s bare hip and shuts his eyes, blocking out everything but the soft sound of Olly’s breathing. They’ve got less than two weeks left in the tour, and it doesn’t seem like that can possibly be enough time for everything he wants to do for Olly, every way Neil wants to make him feel worthy and wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://realmenwearpuppypants.tumblr.com/).


End file.
